LA MIKO HANYOU
by ElizzeKomatsu
Summary: Despues de vencer a Naraku, la anciana Kaede ayuda a InuYasha a volver a la era actual con Kagome sin poder retornar nuevamente...sin embargo el nacimiento de su primogenita reabre la conexion entre el Pozo y la era Antigua, la extraña mezcla de sangre Youkai y Miko de Kagome dan como resultado una nueva ERA...
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Miraba a travez de la ventana con la esperanza de ver salir del pozo una vez mas a InuYasha ….caminando despreocupadamente en ese traje de rata rojo….con su mirada felina y dorada, y esa sonrisa retorcida que tanto le gustaba…El hueco en su pecho dolia de nuevo, tomo la taza de té entre sus manos y volvio a la cama….hacia mas de 1año que habían terminado con Naraku y el pozo de huesos no daba marcha hacia la era media de nuevo….la azabache suspiro y apreto con fuerza el frasco que anteriormente conteníese los fragmentos de la perla…

Las lagrimas rodaban silenciosas sobre sus mejillas, mientras sentía como respirar se dificultaba y dolia como mil cuchillas en su interior….aquel nombre resonaba en su memoria….

-Inuyasha…

La madre de la azabache entraba con la bandeja del desayuno….cambiando la charola de la cena anterior…completamente intacta. Miraba con preocupación y dulzura a Kagome.

-Vamos hija, come un poco, a Inuyasha no le gustaría verte asi, hazlo por el, come un poco, ya veras como todo se solucionara y el volverá.

-Crees…..que pueda volver…y si!

-No lo digas! No te martirizes mas! Solo buda tiene esas respuesta, ten fe hija!

Kagome Volvio a bajar la mirada hacia la taza de te, y una lagrima cayo dentro de el mismo, seguramente su bebida ya se había salado a causa de sus lagrimas…..queria estar sola….su madre salió cerrando la puerta en silencio y dejando entrar al gato, el cual retoso comprensivamente sobre las piernas de la azabache hasta quedarse dormida de nuevo…..

POV INUYASHA

-Anciana Kaede esta seguraaa que esto va a funcionar!? Y si no vuelvo a ver a Kagome!

-Entonces es por que lo suyo no estaba destinado Inuyasha!

-KHÉ! JAAA! Eso no es verdad!

-Entonces confía inuyasha! Ten fé!

La anciana Kaede aun contenía algo de su poder como Sacerdotisa, por lo que tomo una de las flechas olvidadas por Kagome e inicio con sus rezos al rededor del pozo de huesos, el viento remolineaba con fuerza alrededor suyo, y el suelo tronaba….un ligero rayo de luz emanaba del pozo y en ese momento la anciana se dispuso a disparar al flecha al centro del mismo….

-Solo tendras 10 segundos Inuyasha, una vez que la flecha atraviese el halo de luz vas detrás de ella, al contener la escencia y el poder de Kagome confio en que te guiara hasta su mundo…ve por ella ¡

La anciana sonrio y con una gota de sudor cayendo por su marchita frente dejo ir la flecha, cientos de puntos de luz emanaron del pozo e Inuyasha se adentro en sus profundidades, deseando infinitamente volver a ver a Kagome….

-Suerte Inuyasha…..si funciona, será la ultima vez que logre verte….olvide decirte que no hay vuelta atrás….pero seguro no te importara….

La anciana sonrio con satisfacción y cayo de bruces sobre el césped…Miroku se acerco auxiliarla, recostándola sobre sus piernas para que descansara… Sango sonreía dejando salir un par de lagrimas, estaba convencida de que sus dos amigos por fin podrían estar juntos….

-Adios Inuyasha….cuida mucho de Kagome! Ella te espera…

*POV Kagome*

En la era actual una fuerte luz emanaba del pozo de huesos! Un Hanyou salía de entre los destellos de luz con los ojos cerrados y aferrado a su colmillo de acero… El dia estaba nublado, y frio , Inuyasha lentamente y con cierto temor abrió sus ojos…esperando encontrarse con ella….

-JAAA! Lo logreee! Espera un poco mas Kagome, estoy aquí!

La casa se habia cimbrado, Kagome rápidamente se levanto de la cama y fue en busca de su familia, pero no obtuvo respuesta….

-Mama! Abuelo!...SOOOTA!...Donde están todos?

Kagome se dispuso a tomar su paraguas ya que la lluvia comenzaba en el exterior, quizá su familia estuviera afuera, y no lo habían notado, pero en ese momento….ella lo sintió….esa aura! Ese fuerte olor tan característico de su hanyou….no lo pensó demasiado y corrió hacia el pozo…

A mitad del camino cerca del árbol sagrado, el estaba ahí….mirandola con dulzura, con esos ojos dorados clavados en los suyos…..la lluvia apretó con ferozidad como impidiendo su encuentro pero a ella no le importo, corrió hasta su amado Inuyasha.

-Inu….Yasha!

El hanyou la tomo por la cintura y la acerco ágilmente hacia el, besándola con ferozidad, aprisionándose de los labios de la sacerdotisa, con profunda necesidad, la lluvia caia con fuerza sobre ellos, mientras Kagome lloraba profusamente en brazos de su mitad demonio, y el abrazaba su cabeza entrelazando sus garras en el cabello de la sacerdotisa, protegiéndola, sintiéndola tan cerca que no la dejaría ir de nuevo….

-Por que tardaste tanto! Crei que no volveria a verte.

-Pero ya estoy aquí! *toma su rostro del mentón y la besa*

Nuevamente se fundían en ese caluroso beso, Kagome habia soltado la sombrilla, y se abrazaba a la espalda del hanyou, este al sentir el tacto de la sacerdotisa gruño, deslizando una de sus manos bajo la falda de Kagome aprisionándose de una de sus piernas, la sacerdotisa se hacia ruborizado intensamente….

-QUE….que crees que haces Inuyasha…

-*sonrisa* Nada que no deseemos ¡

-Tontooooooooooo!

-Espera! Hay algo que debo decirte…..

-*sonrojada* QUE….

-Mirame Kagome! * sostiene su mentón haciendo que lo mire fijamente* Yo….agh…*mirando hacia optro lado* por que es tan difícil esto….*mirándola de nuevo* YO TE AMO! Te necesito cada dia, cada momento, a mi lado! Pense que me volveria loco si no conseguía volver a lado tuyo….

-*mirándolo sorprendida* Inuyasha!

-No volveré a irme….se que la anciana Kaede no me lo dijo pero ya no puedo volver! Me quedare contigo, aquí, por siempre! Asi que no tienes que volver a esperar por mi!

Kagome sentía nuevamente sus lagrimas caer, se había tapado el rostro al escuchar las palabras del hanyou, el cual la había abrazado acurrucándola sobre su pecho, besando su frente, la lluvia amainaba….y la tomo entre sus brazos llevándola hasta su alcoba.

En ese mismo lugar, controlando su escencia la dejo caer sobre el lecho, colocándose sobre ella, besando sus labios, su cuello, su piel ,bajando lentamente hasta su abdomen ya descubierto, gruliendo un poco para si mismo , intentado inultimente controlarse, los labios del hanyou habían bajado hasta la intimidad de la sacerdotisa, haciéndola jadear un poco y mencionar su nombre con sutil sensualidad, las manos de kagome acariciaban una y otra vez el largo cabello de inuyasha, aferrándose a las sabanas, luchando contra ella misma y su deseo.

Inuyasha hábilmente había quedado al descubierto ante los ojos de Kagome, esa mirada ambarina, intensa y profunda, mirándola seductoramente….con fiereza y ternura…la sacerdotisa había perdido control de su cuerpo y se lanzaba sobre el mitad demonio dándole batalla en ese encuentro tan deseado.


	2. CAP2 EL AMOR QUE FLORECE

Las horas pasaron lentas entre ellos, entre caricias y besos, al caer la noche, solo la luz de las velas alumbraba su abrazo, la tormenta había dejado el vecindario sin luz, La familia de Kagome ingresaba de vuelta a la casa, por lo que la sacerdotisa rápidamente se levanto del lecho vistiendo lo primero que encontró, con el rostro enrojecido .

-Inuyasha! Vístete! El abuelo va a matarteee ¡!

-Jaaa! Tsch! Quiero ver eso! El anciano jamás me mataria!

-Esto no es una broma! Rápido!

-Esta bien! Esta bien! De cualquier manera tu madre debe saber que tienes mi marca y que desde este momento….te tomare como esposa!

Kagome al escuchar esas palabras se ruborizo de tal manera que el humo salía por sus orejas!

-Pero que estas diciendo! Abajooo!

-K….KHEEE..! Maldita…..Kaede ella dijo que decirte esto te haría feliz!

-La anciana Kaede te dijo que tu y yo….

-NO…BUENO ELLA *sonrojado* me dijo que primero te hiziera mi esposa y después dejara mi marca en ti….pero no pude hacerlo en ese orden….

-Inuyashaaa! Baka!

-Khé! Jaaa! Ademas como si te molestara realmente!

-ABAJO!

\- . …Es en serio Kagome….quiero que seas mi esposa!

-*mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada* En…..en serio?

-ABSOLUTAMENTE! *mirándola*

El hanyou la había abrazado por la espalda, besando su cuello con ternura, entrelazando su mano a la de la sacerdotisa.

-Te esperare si quieres, solo…..no demores mucho, no…me gusta esperar

Y comenzó a caminar con paso apresurado con la sacerdotisa de la mano hasta la estancia de la casa.

-Vaya pero si es Inuyasha! –decia el abuelo-

-Oh! Me alegra que volvieras! Kagome espero mucho por ti! *sonrisa* - decía la madre de la sacerdotisa-

-Hey cuñado! Quieres un poco de ramen?

\- Como me dijiste enano?

-Cuñado! Por que? Tienes de la mano a mi hermana! Son novios no?

-Sotaa guarda silencio!

-AH! Si es verdad, *levanta sus manos entrelazadas* acabo de comprometerme con kagome! Pero ella no me ah dado una respuesta!

Kagome se hacia ruborizado tanto que casi se desmaya, su abuelo los miraba atonito, mientras su madre tenia una risita de complicidad.

-Vayaaaaa si que eres rapidoo Oni-chan! Cuando sea grande me enseñaras!

-CLARO ENANO!

Iba diciendo el hanyou mientras llevaba a Sota caminando a su lado riendo entre bromas, saboreandose ese deliciosos ramen, Kagome se había quedado detrás paralizada mirando a su abuelo y a su madre….sin palabras.

-Kagome….lo que dijo InuYasha es verdad?

-AH…..Abuelo….yo es que…no se como empezar….

-Hmmmm tienes mucho que explicar jovencita….

-Vamos abuelo! Kagome ya esta lista para tomar sus propias decisiones , además todos aquí sabemos que ella e Inuyasha siempre han tenido algo especial entre ellos…no es asi ¿?

-Bueno…la verdad….a mi también me tomo por sorpresa…pero, si….el se propuso.

-Bueno querida nieta! Solo debo decirte que si es asi! Espero que la decisión que tomes respecto a el te haga realmente feliz! Inuyasha nos cae muy bien a todos!

-Vamos a cenar hija!

-*suspiro* crei…que iba a morir!

*1 MES DESPUES*

Inuyasha se había adaptado con rapidez a la vida de la era actual, ciertamente había muchísima paz en su interior, ayudaba al abuelo en el santuario y a la madre de Kagome en las cosas de la casa, mientras su amada Kagome iba a la universidad.

Ella aun no le daba una respuesta concreta, pero no la esperaba , ya que ella siempre estaba junto a el, correspondiéndole los besos, y la cercanía, algunas veces aun había encuentros piel a piel entre ellos que hacían mas profunda su relación…para InuYasha , la sacerdotisa ya era su esposa.

Sin embargo una tarde Kagome regreso temprano de sus clases, parecía enferma, estaba palida, y sin fuerzas, la cabeza le daba mil vueltas y nada se le quedaba en el estomago. InuYasha subia con un poco de comida para ella, ya que estaba bastante preocupado.

-Kag….estas segura de que no quieres ir con los sanadores a ese gran edificio….no pareces muy saludable….*tomando su mano*

-Estoy bien Inuyasha…*sonrisa* solo un poco indispuesta! Debe ser que comi algo malo!

-Pero llevas algún tiempo palida….

-Es normal InuYasha!

Decia la madre de Kagome irrumpiendo en la habiatacion, con paños húmedos y y hierbas.

-Normal Mamá?

-Que esta diciendo, que este enferma no es normal!

-Ella no esta enferma InuYasha *toma su mano* Ella…..*SONRISA* Esta en cinta!

\- Ké! Cual cinta? *extrañado*

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! NO MAMA…NO ES POSIBLE!

-InuYasha! Podrías esperar afuera un momento, debo hablar con Kagome sobre algo y en un momento te explicare de acuerdo?

-HUMP! …Esta bien…..*sale de la habitación receloso*

-Mamá! No …no es lo que tu crees! Comi algo que estaba malo! Es todo!

-*SONRISA* Hija….en vdd crees que me engañas….todos vivimos bajo el mismo techo! InuYasha siempre termina durmiendo aquí no?

\- Bu….bueno!...yo…*sonrojo*

-Hija mirame! *mirándola con ternura y tomando sus manos* Se que Inuyasha y tu se aman, y bueno es natural lo que ah sucedido entre ustedes, quizá para el sea dificl comprender la naturaleza de sus encuentros contigo pero tu …..debiste imaginar algo asi no?

Kagome miraba atónita a su madre….ella lo sabia todo, absolutamente todo….como siempre….como madre! Como ahora ella lo seria….de un niño de InuYasha….y suyo! La sacerdotisa se abrazaba el viente con incredulidad, con una sonrisa absolutamente dulce en sus labios,…un niño de ambos!

-Dejare pasar a InuYasha para que puedan hablar! Tu abuelo en si….es quien lo noto por cierto! Debo decir que no esta muy contento en la forma en que sucedió y ya hablara con InuYasha mas tarde pero te envía esto, coloca esto detrás de tus oídos, aliviara las nauseas, y la compresa disipara el mareo! Los quiero!

Su madre besaba la coronilla de su hija con singular maternidad, posando sus manos sobre el viente de su hija y sonriendo majestuosa.

-InuYasha! Cuida bien de Kagome ella te necesitara mas que nunca!

-ESTA BIEN?

-Lo estará dentro de poco! Dime….te gustan los niños¡?

-EH…no me molestan! En la aldea había muchos a veces jugaba pelota con ellos! De niño…..yo era muy solitario….asi que cuando veo un niño solo o en problemas, no puedo evitar acercarme a el.

-*SONRISA* Me agrada escuchar eso! Felicidades!

Y sin mas la madre de Kagome se dio media vuelta y se fue a sus multiples deberes dejando a un InuYasha confundido en el pasillo. Se adentro a la habitación de la sacerdotisa y la encontró sonriendo a la nada , con la mirada perdida y abrazandose el vientre.

-Kagome? Por que sonries? Que….que es lo que tu madre te dijo?

La sacerdotisa se levanto del lecho, aun con su sonrisa sobre sus labios, y se colgó del cuellos del hanyou, besándolo con profundidad y dulzura, coloco las manos de este sobre su viente aun plano y se abrazo de el.


	3. CAP3 EL POZO DE HUESOS

-Que significa todo esto?

-Que no estoy enferma!

-Ohh…..*sonrojo* me alegra! Vaya manera de decírmelo! Quizá…ya te sientes mejor para algo mas!

El hanyou se había posado sobre su amada Kagome besándola con insistencia , paseando sus labios sobre su cuello, sus senos, su vientre…..En ese momento la sacerdotisa lo detuvo.

-E….Esperaa InuYasha….debo decirte algo

-JA *SONRISA* Al fin aceptaras ser mi esposa!

-NO…BUENO ¡ No solo eso!

-Entonces aceptas! *sonrisa*

-Acepte desde antes de que me lo pidieras Inuyasha! Sabes que te amo!

-AH SI! Que tanto!

-Tanto como para…...

Pero en ese momento se detuvo….como debía decírselo, al fin y al cabo el hanyou tambien era un chico y temia ser rechazada…..

-Que sucede?...

-Tengo algo que decirte pero no se como!

-Ven aquí!

Inuyasha la enredaba en sus brazos, mientras besaba su mejilla, y susurraba en su oído

-Solo dimelo! Estoy contigo

Kagome cerro sus ojos y solo dejo salir las palabras de su boca….

-Estoy esperando un niño InuYasha…un niño tuyo!

Entonces todas las imágenes en la mente de InuYasha embonaron…..las palabras de la madre de kagome, su felicitación….el por que le había preguntado por los niños de la aldea…..la sonrisa de kagome al entrar a la habitación….su mirada se dirigió aterrada hacia su viente…..

-Sera un Hanyou…igual que yo…

*flash back*

Un pequeño Inuyasha corria detrás de una pelota roja, intentando jugar con otro niños….sin embargo lo veian con asco….con miedo…con despecio por ser un mitad demonio.

Su hermosa madre se acercaba a el acunandolo en sus brazos y llevándoselo lejos de ahí…no podía ser uno de ellos…..y como lo deseaba….ser normal.

*fin flashback*

-InuYasha!? Respondeme!

-No permitiré que sufra!

Decia el Hanyou cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y dejando escapar una lagrima traicionera de sus ojos!

-Los hare felices cada dia! Sin importar nada!

-Entonces no estas molesto?

-Por que lo estaría!

Inuyasha abrazaba el viente de Kagome y depositaba un casto beso en el! La sacerdotisa no podía estar mas feliz, lagrimas de alegría se asomaban por sus ojos, mientras se abrazaba a su amado semidemonio.

 ***8 MESES DESPUES***

Despues de la noticia del embarazo de Kagome, algunas cosas habían cambiado, InuYasha se encargaba de cuidar de Kagome en todo momento, mientras también tenia labores a tiempo parcial con el abuelo ya que esa era la condición del mismo si se quería quedar a lado de su nieta y formar una familia. Podia ser un semidemonio pero igual seria padre y en la era actual había mucho que el debía aprender.

Su tradicional traje de rata rojo ahora descansaba en el armario junto con colmillo de acero, no había vuelto a tener necesidad de usarlo, sus garras las mantenía prolijas y cortas, su cabello iba atado y ocultaba sus orejas, bajo boinas o gorros….muchos creían que era una particularidad en el, ya que tenia gran porte. Ciertamente se veía muy apuesto dentro de esa ropa elegante, y moderna. Su naturaleza había amainado mucho a lo largo de los meses, y era mas educado y correcto aunque con Kagome siempre era el mismo!

La sacerdotisa seguía con sus estudios, desde casa en sus últimos meses, ya que su vientre había crecido bastamente , asi que no era seguro que estuviera fuera, y era una orden terminante de InuYasha que estuviera bajo su cuidado. Solia llenarla de atenciones y detalles, se preocupaba hasta por la mas minima cosa por ella, realmente la amaba, a ella y a su hijo venidero.

La azabache estaba en sus ultimas semanas, asi que estaban a la expectativa de la llegada del bebe en cualquier momento, Kagome nunca se había sentido tan nostálgica y deseosa por volver a la era antigua….y ver a sango, miroku , la anciana kaede y shippo.

En ese momento un fuerte dolor ataco a la azabache, y el agua corrió entre sus piernas!

-InuYasha!

El hanyou se encontraba a calles de ahí, comprando un poco de pomelos para su amada Kagome, cuando la escucho gritar, dejo todo en el sitio donde estaba y corrió a su búsqueda.

-Vamos hija, todo estará bien! El bebe ya viene debes estar calmada.

-Duele tantoooo que no lo soporto! Donde esta InuYasha!

-Aquiiiii…..

Decia un agitado hanyou….posandose a un lado de su esposa en el auto, rumbo al hospital.

-Esperen! No podemos ir al hospital! Que pasara si el niño….es como yo!

-AH….ES…..ES CIERTO! Mama no podemos ir ahí!

-Pero hija! Es lo mas seguro!

-No….no….mama….volvamos! tu y el abuelo saben! Ah….saben…..de estas cosas!

-Bueno si pero….

-Le ayudare! En la aldea ayude muchas veces a la anciana Kaede y a Kikyo con estas cosas, además es mi hijo!

-Esta bien! Ayudame a subir a Kagome a la habiatacion! Traeme agua caliente y comrpesas!

Los minutos y las horas pasaban , lentaaas, mas lentas que nunca en la vida de Inuyasha, no lo habían dejado entrar por que estaba sumamente nervioso y alterado, la madre de Kagome y una vecina de entera confianza estaban ataviadas con el nacimiento del pequeño, el hanyou solo escuchaba gritos desde la habitación mientras el abuelo lo convencía de no entrar, mantenía los puños cerrados y la mirada….intensa!

Los gritos de su amada esposa no lo dejaban estar tranquilo….que le hacían a su mujer! Por que gritaba de esa manera…..debia salir de ahí…..y pronto!

De inmediato y de forma inconsiente salió de la casa y fue hasta donde el viejo y olvidado pozo de huesos, se sentó a un costado y puso su cabeza entre sus manos…no se lo había dicho a Kagome pero aunque estaba feliz y deseoso de su hijo, el miedo lo carcomía, no estaban en su tiempo donde el pequeño podría llevar una vida mas normal! Dentro de sus naturaleza! Como iba a mezclarse entre toda esta gente humana , que temía a todo lo que no conocía… No quería ver a su hijo o hija….como el se vio de niño….no lo soportaría!

En ese momento, escucho nuevamente un grito proveniente de la habitación de Kagome! Y el pozo de huesos se iluminaba nuevamente! Con asidua intensidad, Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, y cuando miro al interior se lograba mirar aquel cielo azul de su época…..escuchaba el viento mecer La hierba…..y el olor….a todos lo de su clase….por un momento quizo ir ahí y visitar a sus amigos pero el segundo grito que escucho lo hizo volver en si…..un llanto potente y agudo venia de esa casa….su hijo había llegado!

InuYasha rápidamente fue hasta donde su esposa y su hijo, entro a trompicones por la habitación, con la vista alerta, y las orejas resaltando entre su plateado cabello….

-Saluda a papá Miyuki!

Habia perdido la cabeza en ese momento, esa hermosa pequeña de cabello negro y ojos ambar lo miraba sonriente, era completamente humana, a excepción de los pequeños colmillitos que asomaban por su boca y su mirada de naturaleza Taisho! Se acerco hasta ese paqueña y la tomo entre sus temblorosos brazos, la pequeña sujeto uno de sus dedos con singular fuerza y se lo metió a la boca….

-AH!….Kagome….tiene hambre….esta realmente hambrienta! Auch! Me mordió!

-jajajaja Damela! Esos dientecitos suyos serán un problema!

-InuYasha quedate aquí! Kagome te necesita! Ire por algo de comer para que ella se recupere! Compermiso!

La madre y la vecina de Kagome salieron por la puerta, a pesar de que la naturaleza de Inuyasha y la bebe habían quedado descubierta para ella, no dijo nada, sonrio con amabilidad a los esposos y salió.

-Puedes darle una botella! Asi no te lastimara querida!

Y se fue…..

Mientras tanto en la época antigua, la conexión entre los pozos se había abierto de nuevo, el primero en acercarse fue Shippo, quien de inmediato corrió a dar aviso a Miroku y Sango!

-Sangooooooo!

-Que pasa Shippo?

-El pozo! El pozo de huesos ah vuelto a funcionar! Puedo ver del otro lado!

-Que!

-Estas seguro de lo que nos dices Shipoo? La anciana Kaede nos dejo en claro que el pozo no volveria hacer conexion! Han pasado 3 años desde entonces!

-Segurisimo! Vamooos ! Vamos a ver a Kagome y a Inuyasha!

-Si lo que dices es cierto Shipoo! No podemos cruzar!

-Quiza en esta ocasion o en adelante si ...

-Que quiere decir Kaede-Sama!

-La conexion solo sucedera de nuevo por dos medios...que la perla de Shikon reaparesca lo cual es Imposible...o que la reencarnacion de la sacerdotiza Midoriko nazca,...

-Un nacimiento...*se decia Miroku pensativo*

-Kagome! e Inuyasha! Son padres! * **decia una alegre Sango***

 **-** * **sonrisa *** Asi es! Por lo que el puente entre el otro mundo y este se ah restablecido! de manera permanente y podemos cruzar! Aunque eso tambien *tono serio * indica lo peligroso que se ah vuelto! Cualquiera podria cruzar!

\- Tenemos que decirle a Inuyasha! * **decia shippo ***

 **-** Vamos!

Se avecinan tiempos complicados Inuyasha! Confiamos todos en ti...Decia la anciana mientras se embarcaba en su viaje al otro mundo junto con los demas.


	4. CAP4 EL NUEVO PODER DE MIYUKI

EPOCA ACTUAL

El hanyou contemplaba a su hermosa niña, algo emanaba de ella, era una hanyou sin duda pero...algo era diferente...no tenia orejas, ni garras...como el...solo esos pequeños colmillos...ELLA era mas...mas como Kagome...

-InuYasha¡? En que piensas?

Decia la sacerdotiza recargada del brazo del hanyou

-Es la niña...ella es mas como tu... que como yo...aunque siento su sangre yokai...

-Es una sacerdotiza InuYasha! Fue concebida en un ciclo lunar especifico para las mikos...su sangre yokai esta sellada,... ella posee la fuerte escencia de Midoriko.

-Anciana Kaede!

Decian atonitos los esposos, Kagome habia comenzado a llorar, mientras Inuyasha la miraba sorprendido e impasible!

-Yo tambien vine! * decia shippo *

-Shipooo! *lo abrazaba Kagome *

-Tienen una hermosa niña señorita Kagome!

-Mirala Su Exelencia! Es tan pequeña y hermosa! tiene los ojos de Inuyasha!

-SANGO! Monje Miroku! Todos estan aqui! Como es eso posiible!

InuYasha estaba feliz de poder ver a sus amigos y familia de nuevo...pero aun tenia que contarle a Kagome subre lo sucedio en el pozo al nacer la bebe...

Kagome...sabes, cuando la bebe nacio yo estaba cerca del pozo, estaba nervioso asi que sali por un momento y justo en el momento de su nacimiento...el pozo brillo y la conexion se restablecio!

QUE !

Es por eso que estamos todos aqui! Ahora podemos cruzar señorita! Asi como cualquier otro...* decia Miroku *

Khé! Sobre mi cadaver! * decia un exaltado INU*

Tranquilo InuYasha! Tenemos que descubrir la relacion de la pequeña con el pozo...por el momento parece que ella recrea la conexion...y al no poder controlarlo lo mas seguro es que vuelvan a la epoca antigua hasta que la bebe controle su poder...

La anciana Kaede tiene razon Kag... yo tambien pensaba en la vida de la niña...no ...no quiero que sufra como yo entre los humanos que la noten diferente, haya ella crecera con normalidad entre los de su misma especie como Shippo ...

La azabache estaba aturdida...no queria irse de su hogar, de su vida apacible y feliz con InuYasha en su era... pero todos tenian razon, la bebe era especial, y si habiendo apenas nacido habia logrado la conexion entre el mundo antiguo y este... quiza estaria mas segura haya .

-Oye InuYasha estas muy cambiado! * mencionaba Shippo *

-Si es cierto...esas ropas son muy extrañas, donde esta colmillo de acero?

-Aqui no hay demonios , la maldad es diferente... no lo necesito , descansa ahi...*señalando el closet*

-HMMMM pareces decente! * decia la anciana Kaede*

-Que dices anciana! *puño cerrado*

-ajajajajaja InuYasha ah cambiado bastante! * sonreia Kagome *

-Me alegra amiga! *tomando sus manos* su exelencia deberia...aprender un poco!

\- * suspiro * Mujeres...al menos tu ya tienes decendencia InuYasha! *mirada picara* decia Miroku

-Es a es la mejor parte Miroku! Solo debes hacer esa cosa del matrimonio que dice la anciana Kaede y no se negara, verdad Kag? Deberias casarte tambien con Sango !

-INU...YASHAAA! ABAJOOOOOOOOO! ABAJO! ABAJO!

-Solo...dije la verdad...Miroku deberia casarse con Sango y obtendria lo que desea!

-AMIGA te molestaria...darle un abajo mas?

-ABAJO!

Las miradas de complicidad entre el Monje y el Hanyou habian legado a su fin,Sango habia dejado su mano marcada en las mejillas del monje y aplicado la lley del hielo a su exelencia, la tarde se iba amena entre las visita de sus amigos quienes pasaron la noche en la epoca actual, para partir a la mañana siguiente a la epoca antigua .

-Vaya! Pero que tenemos aqui?! Esta imagen la conservare para la posteridad InuYasha!

-Tssch! Pero que dices anciana! Como si no pudiera hacerme cargo de mi hija!

-Bueno si! Deberias! Sin embargo es bastante dulce mirarte con esas enormes ojeras, durmiendo a tu pequeña en brazos, mientras Kagome descansa, un parto no es sencillo.

-*mirando hacia otro lado * Lo se...por eso quize...ayudarla un poco, su madre me dio estas cosas llenas de leche? para que pueda comer...el unico problema es...que come demasiado!

-jajajajajajajaj! *palmaditas en la espalda* ya aprenderas!

La anciana kaede ayudaba con el desorden que habia creado InuYasha en una sola noche, muñecos regados por toda la habitacion, botellas vacias de leche...frazadas, pañales...

-Sabes...InuYasha! Creo que deben adaptarse a su vida como padres...por el momento este lugar es el mas seguro para alguien tan pequeña como Miyuki, quiza deberian estar unos meses, y volver a la era antigua...

-Esta segura?

-Por supuesto! Nos encargaremos de mantener el pozo vigilado por si algo se acerca, contamos contigo tambien, no sabemos cuantos dias la conexion estara restabecida.

Anciana Kaede...eso que dijo sobre Midoriko a que se refiere?

-La desencencia de sangre mestiza como la tuya no es rara, sin embargo tu madre era humana en su totalidad, Kagome es diferente, es humana pero cuenta con atepasados Miko como Kikyo...por lo que tiene dones y capacidades unicas, al unirse su sangre y la tuya, Miyuki es una hanyou! Pero el ciclo lunar en el que fue concebida sello su poder y prevalece el linaje de Kagome...lo que da como resultado una niña con la capacidad de desarrollar su poder como Sacerdotiza o como una Hanyou...es por eso que debes vigilarla, no sabemos que alcanze tiene su poder...el restablecer la conexion en el pozo de huesos solo en su nacimiento muestra grandes capacidades...lo que me hace pensar que podria ser la reencarnacion de Midoriko ...

En ese momento la pequeña desperto y su llando era tan estruendoso como 10 bebes llorando al mismo tiempo, Kagome desperto aliviando el llanto de la pequeña , sin embargo en el momento en el que la levanto , su cabello no era mas negro, era plateado como el de InuYasha y ahi estaban ese par de orejas, tan singulares en el hanyou , sus pequeños colmillos sobresalian, la pequeña estaba en una rabieta debido al hambre y su sangre hanyou dominaba.

-Ah esto me referia...con que seria complicado... en este momento prevalece su sangre hanyou, la pequeña tambien crecera mas rapido de lo normal...deben estar preparados.

La anciana Kaede, tomo a la pequeña en brazos , la acuno un poco y le dio un poco de fruta del plato de Kagome, la pequeña comio , y nuevamente volvio a dormirse.

-Di...disculpe Kaede-san esta bien que coma frutilla...tiene horas de nacida...

-Esta bien querida, ella crece mientras nosotros estamos hablando aqui! Quiza deberia quedarme unos dias para apoyarlos, le dire a los demas que vuelvan a la aldea.

Y asi fue, la anciana Kaede se quedo con ellos durante unos meses, en los cuales la pequeña Miyoki habia tenido grandes cambios, a 3 meses de su nacimiento tenia la apaiencia de un bebe de casi 12 meses, bastaba con decir que era una niña temperamental como su padre, preciosa, y de sonrisa encatandora.

-Miyuki ven aqui! *decia una atareada Kagome*

-KEEE! Ey enana ven con papá! dame eso!...bien...buena chica...no espera!

-InuYasha quitale esa espada de las manosss!

-JAAA! Eso intento! Colmillo de acero no me responde, si Miyu-chan la agita quedare hecho trizaaas!

-No me dejas...opcion ...lo siento amor

-Khé! NOOOO ESPERA...

-InuYasha ABAJO!

La pequeña solto una sonora carcajada dejando de lado a colmillo de acero, el cual al ser tocado por la pequeña habia cambiado de forma y palpitaba con intensidad, ella realmente tenia un poder increible...

-Kag...gooome!...tssch...

-Paa...pap!

-UH?

Un sorprendido Inuyasha tomaba a su pequeña en brazos, mientras esta liberaba su plateada cabellera y sus orejitas blancas , moviendolas con alegria al estar en brazos de su padre, realmente los momentos con ella se iban rapido.

-Oh enanaa! Hablasteee! La oiste Kagome! Dijo PAPA! JAAA! TSCHH TRAGATE ESA MIROKU!

Apostaste con Miroku la primera palabtra de mi hijaaaa!¡ ¬¬

-KHÉE! El dijo que diria primero Mama por que es muy apegada a ti, pero no contaba con que ama a su padre Jaaaa!

Baka!

La sacerdotiza besaba la frente de su pequeña y los labios de su amado hanyou, y mientras ese cuadro se desarrollaba, el grito de la anciana Kaede resonaba en el templo...

Es la anciana Kaede! Un demonio a traspasado la barrera del pozo, quedate aqui Kagome! * le entrega a la bebe *

Bromeas InuYasha! Hay que purificar a ese demonio y sellarlo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que quede libre en esta epoca!

Tssch! Maldita sea Kagome! No quiero exponerlas a ustedes!

No te preocupes! Estaremos bien! * lo besa *

El hanyou baja rapidamente por el tejado de la casa hasta donde la anciana kaede se encuentra luchando contra el demonio, desenfunda colmillo de acero y libera la lanza de diamantes, sin embargo el demonio es fuerte..y no deja otra opcion a InuYasha que seguir luchando...pero justo cuando estaba por lanzarle un ataque mas llego Kagome con el arco y las flechas, sienta a la pequeya Miyuki en el suelo junto a ella, quien disfruta de la escena pero mientras toda la batalla se desarrolla, la pequeña avanza hasta a gatas hasta los pies del demonio... InuYasha se queda congelado con el ataque de colmillo de acero detenido entre sus manos...su pequeña estaba completamente expuesta!

Miyuki! * grita el hanyou*

JAA...JAAA! Estupido hanyou! me ragare a esa mocosa tuya en este momento!

NOOOOOOOOOOO! * Grita Kagome*

Sobre mi cadaver bastardo! Garras de acerooo!

El hanyou se lanzo al ataque para defender a su pequeña hija, Kagome centro el tiro certero en la frente del demonio devorador de almas, pero mucho antes de que sus ataques pudieran surtir efecto la pequeña Miyuki...estiro su mano hasta el demonio destellando una luz cegadora para todos.

La pequeña con tan solo tocar al demonio lo habia purificado , nisiquiera era necesario sellarlo...todas las almas de los demonios y humanos que habia devorado se habian convertido en pequeñas luces flotando al rededor, de la pequeña y desapareciendo en los cielos...

tsschhh! Que rayos fue eso...

Fu...fue Miyuki , InuYasha! Ella , ellaa logro purificar a ese demonio...

Nisiquiera los ataques de colmillo de acero...le hizieron un rasguño!

La pequeña ah desarrollado el contro de su poder como Miko...es momento de volver...a la era feudal! * mencionaba la anciana Kaede*

 **Holaaa a todos! Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo , ya lo tenia desde hace algun tiempo, pero pense que la historia no habia tenido muy buena aceptacion y decidi posponerlo, estaba desarrollando una historia de Card Captors Sakura, y de repente cuando entre a ver como iba esta, tenia un comentario y estaba en favoritos de 6 de ustedes, me conmovi hasta el tuetano! C: Gracias por leerme! Me hubieras dejado review para saber que estaban ahi! Jejeje lo siento! Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo! la pequeña Miyuki parece tener grandes capacidades veamos como cambiara la historia su incursion en la epoca antigua.**

 **ELI-OFF**


	5. DE VUELTA ALA EPOCA FEUDAL

Despues del encuentro con el monstruo devorador de almas, los viajeros y la anciana Kaede se sentaron hablar seriamente sobre el asunto que les acontecia respeto a Miyu-Chan...

Kagome se sentia preocupada y sorprendia del poder de su hija, InuYasha sentia que tendria a la mejor compañera de pelea en la vida! Se mostraba orgulloso.

Já! Ese mal nacido tuvo su merecido a manos de la enana!

Pudo pasarle algo grave InuYasha! ***le gritaba la azabache***

Lo sé, pero! Viste eso! Solo lo toco, apenas pudo rozarlo y lo hizo trizaz! jamas habia visto algo asii! tsssch! Me siento orgulloso!

... ***mirandolo feo***

No tendra problemas en usar a colmillo de acero! Deberia empezar a enseñarle *** emocionado ***

Ya basta InuYasha!... *** saltandole una vena** *

Comenzare con garras de acero! _***subiendose las mangas de la camisa para mostrar sus garras***_

Deja de decir TONTERIASSSSS INUYASHA! *** dandole un coscorrón ***

Oye! Que te sucede!

Bien ya basta! * **mirandolos seriamente desde el otro lado de la habitacion la anciana Kaede*** Hay un par de datos importantes que debemos contemplar...como bien saben el alma de Miyuki es pura y aun no es corrompida, por lo que tiene la posibilidad de desarrollar la habilidad que le plasca o bien ambas si tiene un perfecto control...sin embargo es sumamente riesgoso dejarla exponerse de esta manera, si bien ella podre defenderse apesar de su corta edad...su alma puede ser facilmente corrompida por algun demonio...y una vez que eso pase y su sangre hanyou despierte en su totalidad...NO habra vuelta atras...

E...Esta queriendo decir! Que si ella puede volverse un demonio completo anciana! * **se levantana del piso el peliplateado** *

No solo eso... puede ser tan peligrosa e incontenible como el mismo Naraku...

No puede ser! * **se tapaba la boca Kagome** *

De que manera podemos evitar que eso pase! *** le exigia el hanyou***

Hay una manera...pero no estoy segura si funcionara, por el momento debemos enfocarnos en entrenarla y desarrollar sus habilidades, Kagome tu y yo podemos enseñarle todo lo que sabemos como sacerdotisas, tienes una habilidad especial con el arco y las flechas! Yo puedo enseñarle herbologia...InuYasha ...

Si ya lo se! Conmigo tendra el mejor entrenamiento que un padre poueda darle a su hijaa! jajaja * **sonrisa burlona** *

InuYasha tu no haras nada! * **decia con sorna la anciana Kaede mientras cerraba los ojos y lo espiaba ligeramente** *

Kheeeeeeee! PE..PE...PEROOO POR QUE! Tsschh! * **mirandola con furia** *

Por que es peligro que despierte su sangre como Taisho en este momento, esta muy vulnerable, asi que, puedes limitarte a enseñarle defensa personal.

Que aburrido! * **se recargaba de la pared de la habitacion con las manos detras de la cabeza** *

Anciana Kaede cuando cree que se lo mas conveniente irnos a la epoca antigua?

Despues de lestos sucesos creo...que lo mas pronto posible!

No cree que aun es muy pequeña para exponerla a esos demonios anciana! Tu misma dijiste que es vulnerable! * **le recriminaba el sobreprotector Hanyou** *

Su cuerpo humano es pequeño pero su habilidad magica es poderosa, ella crece con rapidez por lo que en un par de meses tendra la apariencia de una niña de 10 años...y sera el momento indicado...

 ***InuYasha asentia con lo cabeza comprendiendo las palabras de la anciana** *

Hay algo que me preocupa respecto a eso...

Que es querida?

Cuando...dejara de crecer de esa forma...me perdere de momentos importantes con ella! No quiero verla irse tan rapido... *** baja su mirada preocupada Kagome***

Kagome... ***El hanyou la abraza contra el depositando un casto beso en su cabeza***

No se perdera de nada por que estaremos con ella en todo momento *** la mira a los ojos causando el sonrojo de la azabache*** Yo tengo esta apariencia desde hace mucho quiza...deje de crecer cuando su apariencia sea similar a la mia...

InuYasha tiene razon, ella dejara de crecer cuando su cuerpo alcanze la apariencia de los 19 años pero no en su totalidad, Miyuki al ser hija de un padre hanyou y una sacerdotiza tiene 3 posibilidades al madurar...una es que puede elegir ser humana y mortal, si se casa con un humano, y la mezcla de sangres se funden, oh...puede elegir a un hayou o un demonio como Seshomaru...y mantenerse eterna, la tercera...es encontrar a un monje...o familiar de sangre miko con poder magico y en ese caso sera mortal pero extendera su linea de vida...

InuYasha habia mostrado un gesto de molestia al escuchar el nombre de Seshomaru, la sola idea de consebir a su unica hija a lado de su hermano lo asqueaba...

Por su parte Kagome sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda...no habia pensado en lo que sucederia cuando llegaran ala era feudal y el hermano de InuYasha se enterara de la descendencia de ambos...

Los tres de quedaron dudativos un momento pensando en las posibilidades...un monto mas que contemplar en la vida de la pequeña Miyuki...

Los meses pararon rapido para la familia, en la epoca actual, Miyuki crecia a gran velocidad justo como la anciana Kaede lo habia predicho, la pequella habia adquirido gran belleza propia de ambos padres, por lo general mantenia un perfil bajo ya que dividia sus tareas entre la escuela ya que Kagome insistia en que deseaba que tubiera una vida lo mas normal posible para alguien de su edad, mientras por otro lado, su itinerario diario estaba lleno de entrenamientos con InuYasha el cual se habia pasado por el arco del triunfo las recomendaciones de Kaede y cada que le era posible entrenaba las habilidades Hanyou de Miyuki, ese era un punto de gran fortaleza en la pequeña, era habil y presisa con la espada, se movia liviana como el viento, era decidida, y tenia granc oraje, el viento cortante lo habia mejorado por mucho, dejando estupefacto al hanyou, las artes marciales tambien eran su fuerte, la chiquilla era escurridisa y rapida, era delgada y pequeña pero tenia gran fuerza, en algun momento logro acomodarle un golpe tan fuerte a InuYasha que lo dejo inconsiente por un par de horas para la sorpresa y burla de todos en la casa.

Con Kagome era una chica mas dulce, y culta, no solo le enseñaba a usar el arco y la flecha, tenia un gran poder de autocontrol, si se concentraba podria leer la mente de los demos, sentir presencias inclusive provenientes del otro lado del pozo, y por cuenta propia habia descubierto que podria generaru n campo de fuerza a su alrededor, no solo era dificl de cruzar sino que lo que pensaran dijeran o sucediese dentro de el...no estaba a la vista de nadie mas., Kagome la alientaba en su educacion para hacerla mas culta y con mundo, era una apasionada lectora, le gustaba la cereminia del te, y la danza, que la ayudaba mucho a la hora de manejar la espada.

Kede se limitaba a la enseñanza de la herbolaria tradicional, pero Miyuki era quien termino enseñando a la anciana y adiestrandola en la medicina actual.

La anciana siempre observadora, sabia lo que tenia frente a ella, gran potencial! mucha tela de donde cortar, una gema sin pulir...bastante peligrosa! Le preocupaba lo que sucediese del otro lado del pozo cuando ella llegara, seria el centro de atencion de demonios...y humanos...y auqnue a nadie se lo habia dicho aun la tenia realmente preocupada.

 **Meses Despues**

 **Epoca Actual**

Por cuestiones de Estudios, y trabajo en la epoca actual, habian aplazado el regresar a la era Feudal, si como lo leen, trabajo! InuYasha trabajaba y le iba muy bien en ello! Tenian una especie de Dojo en el templo de la casa Higurashi, en el que el y Kaede impartian Kendo.

Tras cerrar el Dojo temporalmente decidieron que era momento de volver a la epoca antigua, segun Miroku y Sango habia un demonio rondando los alrrededores, que estaba generando mucho conflicto en varias aldeas cercanas, y los necesitaban ahi!

Era el momento perfecto para poner a prueba las habilidades de Miyuki e incluirla en la lucha.

La muchacha salida de casa dentras de InuYasha quien carcagaba la enorme mochila amarilla tipica de ahome y una mas color Purpura de Miyuki, ya la habian puesto al tanto de como serian las cosas por haya por lo que la chica con el espiritu apasionado y guerrero tipico de InuYasha mostraba gran seguridad en realizar ese viaje, hacia tiempo ya que controlaba la conexion del pozo y gracias a ella eran libres de ir y volver en el momento quelo desearan.

La jovencita se acomodo el largo cabello negro, en una coleta alta, dejando solo el flequillo al frente, llevaba un Kimono floreado y dulce, ya que habria una fiesta de bienvenida en la aldea para los viajeros, Kagome llevaba su tipico traje de sacerdotiza, dandole esa particularidad casi clonica a Kykio...el hanyou lo habia notado y se sonrojo ligeramente...jamas se lo habia dicho, le encantaba verla con el...

InuYasha despues de mucho tiempo desempolvo su traje de rata rojo y se enfundo dentro de el, le daba fuerza sentirlo de nuevo, muchos rwecuerdos vinieron a su mente cuando se vio de nuevo con el, esbozo una enorme sonrisa en todo lo amplio de su cara y cerro sus puños en simbolo de lucha.

Bien! Estoy LISTO! A LA CARGAAAA!

Papá...todo el mundo te mira...deja de gritar! * **se sacudia la oreja en simbolo de molestia por el sonido de la voz de InuYasha***

Pero que dices mocosa! Respetame!

 *** lo mira y se jala un ojo sacandole la lengua** *

 ***suspiro** * Aqui vamos de nuevo...Vamonos anciana Kaede...

InuYasha! Miyu-Chan! Vamonos! *** les decia la anciana Kaede***

El hanyou tomaba en brazos a la anciana Kaede, mientras el resto daba un salto dentro del pozo, adentrandose al viaje a la era Feudal.

EPOCA FEUDAL

Una jovencita de no más de 15 años con el cabello azabache, atado en una coleta alta, con mirada emocionada y altiva, miraba con sorpresa los alrededores del pozo, se sujetaba la parte baja del kimono y caminaba con rapidez hacia las luces del pueblo, es como si los estuvieran esperando.

Woooooow! Este lugar es sorprendente Papá!

Ja! Y no haz visto nada Miu! _("asi le decia InuYasha")_

Señorita Kagome! * **gritaba el monje Miroku** *

Sango! Hoshi-Sama! * **Kagome corria hasta ellos envolviendolos en un abrazo** *

Es la tia Sango y... **.*mirandolo con recelo*** El monje pervertido... *** decia Miyu***

Muy bien chiquina! Ese hombre de ahi es peligroso! Libidinoso y malvado! * **le decia InuYasha a su hija al oido** *

 ***vena saltada mirando a InuYasha** * Te estoy escuchando InuYasha! Sabes que eso es una total mentira yo jamaas tocaria a Miyu-Chan

Tssssch! Aun asi Miroku * **señalandolo*** Nadie se acercara a ella!

Es inutil InuYasha! Ser sobreprotector no te servira de nada! *** haciendo un ademan con las manos en signo de estar perdiendo el tiempo mientras movia la cabeza de un lado al otro***

Todos se saludaron con gran efusividad, era grandioso que puedieran estar todos juntos de nuevo, partieron rumbo a la aldea, a departir con todos los aldeanos quienen le tenian gran cariño a Kagome y daan gracias a los cielos de ver a la anciana Kaede de vuelta, todos departieron y celebraron, la noche avanzaba y se hacia tarde por lo que fueron a dormir, se habian turnado para hacer rondar a los arededores en caso de ver al mosntruo cerca esa noche.

Miyuki estaba tan alegre y efusiva que no podia dormir, estaba acostada mirando fijamente el cielo estrellado, cuando InuYasha se acerco a ella.

Que haces aqui niña! Vuelve adentro es peligroso que estes sola!

No exageres papa! Tu siempre estas cerca vigilando! Ademas pronto me tocara hacer la ronda contigo, mama ya se durmio?

 ***asintiendo con la cabeza** * Hace poco...

Papá, no extrañabas aqui! La vista es simplemente preciosa, nunca habia vsto tantas estrellas reunidas...

 *** le sonrie con dulzura y melancolia** * Todo el tiempo...este lugar es todo lo que conocia hasta antes de conocer a Kagome...

la amas padre?

Por supuesto! * **sonrojandose*** que preguntas son esas! tschH! *** mirando hacia otro lado***

jajajajaja ***riendo dulcemente mientras tapaba un poco su boca para que su padre no la oyera reir***

Ries como tu madre! ***mientras se recostaba en la maleza y sentia el viento en su rostro***

Aqui...aqui puedo liberar mi otra forma sin que me miren raro? *** le preguntaba su hija con un poco de timidez***

 *** abriendo un ojo para mirarla *** Claro! Hazlo si tanto lo deseas!

La chica se levanto de la maleza, y cerro los ojos un momento, InuYasha sentia el palpitar de su sangre Hanyou cuando si hija liberaba su escencia, la luz de la luna ilumino el cabello de Miyuki mientras cambiaba de azabache a un precioso color plata brillante, su piel palidecia ligeramente, los colmillos crecian unas centimentros , sus garras se afilaban, ligeras lineas purpuras aparecias a un costado de su rostro acentuando su belleza natural, mientras sus ojos se tornaban dorados, profundos y felinos, con ellostambien sus parpados tomaban un tono rosado palido, el kimono de Miyuki terminaba de acentuar el perfil de la chica la cual miraba hacia la luna cuando el viento hacia volar su cabello.

A la lejania...un Youkai de cabellos plata caminaba sin rumbo, cuando la brisa nocturna le llevo hasta el un olor extraño y conocido para el.

InuYasha esta de vuelto... **.*mirando hacia algun lugar detras de el***

Que dice amo bonito! Su hermanastro volvio...como?

No lo se...hace tiempo que siento energia extrñaa proveniente del pozo de huesos...seguramente esa humana es la causa...

Entonces volvio con ella!

No me interesa! Es un olor desagradable...

Pero Sesshomaru mentia en eso ultimo, el olor aunque era caracteristico de su hermano menor , tenia un tinte diferente y perfumado...que le llegaba hasta las fibras mas sensibles del cerebro...eso lo inquieto mucho, sentia curiosidad y odiaba sentir curiosidad...

Intento seguir con su camino pero , sin previo aviso se dio media vuelta, y volvio sobre sus pasos, dejando a jaken y el dragon de dos cabezas detras de el, volo por los cielos con velocidad hasta llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

InuYasha ya nos e encontraba con Miyuki, habia decido dejarla en la aldea por seguridad, y se habia ido hacer una ronda a los alrededores con Miroku y Kirara.

La chica se encontraba cerca del lago, rozando sus dedos contra el reflejo de la luna en el agua, depronto una presencia poderosa la saco de sus pensamientos y se giro de golpe., poniendose en guardia.

Se que hay alguien ahi! Muestrate Monstruo! * **sacando las garras** *

 _Quien era esa mujer?!..._ Se preguntaba el Youkai intrigado, estaba detras de algunos arboles mirandola con cautela, se parecia...a su madre! Seshomaru abria los ojos desmesuradamente mientras la miraba, pero eso, era imposible, ella tenia orejas...iguales a la de InuYasha...no era una Youkai...ERA UNA HANYOU!

 _Maldita sea!..._ pensaba el youkai, ella era hermosa...desde donde estaba resaltaban sus carnosos y rosados labios, esa mirada misteriosa y altiva...pero no podia mostrar debilidad...tenia que saber quien rayos era de donde habia salido!

Dio unos pasos hasta el frente para quedar ala vista de la muchacha, sujetaba con su brazo bueno la tetsaiga,mientras miraba fija y friamente a la jovencita frente a el, el viento soplo los flequillos en la frente del demonio.

Miyuki se quedo estupefanta de frente al demonio...por unos segudos se perdio en esos ojos...las ropas...el cabello...el porte de ese sujeto la habian hecho temblar ligeramente las rodillas...pero no sabia quien era el o de donde provenia asiq ue nuevamente fijo su mirada decidida en el y volvio a preguntarle.

Quien eres tu!

El gran Seshomaru!

Que es lo que quieres!

Eso no te interesa...estoy de paso

Mas te vale que te alejes de aqui! Si no quier...

El youkai de un moviento agil llego hasta el sitio donde estaba Miyuki, quedando apenas a dos palmos de su rostro, Seshomaru se grababa detalladamente el rostro de la mujer, mientras la chica sentia la respiracion agitada y el rostro arder...

Sino! Quee * **la retaba Seshomaru con una sonrisa ladina y altanera***

La chica se sorprendio por unos momentos y despues enfilo la mirada hacia el punto mas vulnerable del youkai y de un movimiento rapido salio de su agarre y lo ataco...

 _Garras de Acero!_

Seshomaru apenas pudo ver en que momento ella salio del alcanze de su vista y sin predecir el ataque recibio el golpe de la joven en las costillas, rasgando sus ropas!

Pero que! ***abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente *** Que fue lo que dijiste!

No me escuchaste demonio, Ja! * **sonriendo con sarcasmo*** puedo repetirlo si gustas!

 _Garras de acero!_

Esta vez el demonio esquivo sin problemas el ataque de la joven, pero mantenia la sorpresa en su mirada, esos ataque eran propios de...

InuYasha...*mirandolo con ferozidad* asi que si...volviste!

Que buscas Sesshomaru! Me extrañaste ! * **burlandose** *

JA! Deja de decir idioteces! Solo vine por ... *** mirando a Miyuki y luego hacia InuYasha*** por curiosidad...

QUE TANTO ESTAS MIRANDO BASTARTO! *** desenfundando a colmillo de acero mientras escondia a Miyuki detras de el***

Ya veo...asi que la mujer viene contigo...

 ***gruñido** * Largate si no quieres...que te deje manco...

Cambiaste a la humana inutil que siempre estaba contigo?! * **mirandolo con sorna** *

Es mi hija Estupido!

LANZA DE DIAMANTES! * **Atacandolo** *

El Youkai esquiva el ataque de su hermano, y pone distancia entre los dos...que era lo que estaba escuchando...era mujer! Era! SU HIJA! NO ERA POSIBLE! Habia muchas cosas que le rondaban la cabeza en ese momento, por lo que decidio dejar el encuentro hasta ese momento y decidio marcharse.

Tus ataque han bajado de nivel InuYasha...estas fuera de combate para mi... nos volveremos a ver...

Seshomaru le dirigio una ultima mirada a Miyuki la cual lo miraba con sorpresa mientras alternaba miradas entre el y su padre...el Youkai sintio un ligero cambio en su ritmo cardiaco cuando ella lo miro...entrecerro la mirada y le devolvio un ultimo vistado con frialdad, perdiendose entre los cielos...

Sesho...maru * **decia apenas audiblemente la chica, mientras un tenue rubor le cubria las mejillas** *

 _ **HOLAAA DE NUEVO!**_

 _ **Fans de SESSXRIN no me odien...mucho jejeje**_

 _ **Bueno aqui esta el capitulo nuevo, lamento la demara...de nuevo, se que no es justificable pero en serio quiero ponerle el toque adecuado a esta historia, sin que pierda emocion y soltura.**_

 _ **Tengo otra historia que estoy a un capitulo de terminar para dedicarme al 100% a esta, espero que aun sea de su interes y que cubra sus espectativas, si es asi dejen review! Ya que definitivamente si no obtengo respuesta esto quedara hasta aqui.**_

 _ **A todos los que contestaron en serio gracias! Gracias! Me hace muy feliz poder leerlos y saber que esta siendo de su agrado.**_

 _ **LE ENVIO SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO A TODOS!**_

 _ **ELI-OFF**_


End file.
